The return of the Snake Sage
by Ken Alexandere de Marquis
Summary: Naruto finally defeated Orochimaru, but the villagers still hates him. Naruto decides to leave the village. When he left Orochimaru is back and takes over the village. It's up to Sasuke and Co. find Naruto and bring him back. Ch.1&2 will be rewritten!
1. Find your place young fox

Ok first thing's first:  
  
I don't know Naruto the manga or the anime Bandai does  
  
Chapter 1 – Find your place young fox  
  
Twelve yeas ago a giant fox named Kubi attacked the Hidden Leaf Village and the Fourth Hokage sacrificed his life to save the village and seal the beast and then a boy was born with the demon in him, hated by everyone in the village the blonde-haired boy grew up with hatred in his heart, with all the hatred the people have given him he decided to pull pranks on people and too show his existence to them. Naruto at the age of twelve became a Gennin and beat one the most powerful enemy, Orochimaru the snake sage. Even through he beat the snake demon and saved the 5th Hokage the people didn't give him any respect, instead they gave him more hatred and dislike. One late afternoon Naruto was caught by Iruka his teacher from the ninja academy, because he painted on the sculptures of the village's previous Hokages with mustaches, breads, glasses, and etc. He was in Iruka's office; Iruka looked at him and sighed.  
  
"Why Naruto?" he asked him  
  
"I don't care" replied Naruto  
  
"Naruto I know it's hard but-"  
  
"Don't say any more Sensei I had it up to here!"  
  
"Naruto..."  
  
Naruto walked out the door cursing under his breath, he walked through the village streets, and the people looked back at him throwing him dirty looks. Naruto grew angry and he threw them dirty looks.  
  
'All those damn eyes' thought Naruto  
  
Naruto began to speed up and then he took off running. He reached his house in a matter of minutes he opened the door then closed the door behind him. He walked into his room picked out his clothes and walked in the bathroom, stripped the clothes he was wearing, turned on the water, and stepped in the shower. After he showered he cooked himself some ramen and hit the hay after his little dinner. 'I want out' He thought.  
  
____________________________________  
  
"He's gone" said a man wearing black robes and a mask  
  
"He will return Orochimaru-sama that is" said a man wearing glasses with grey hair wearing a grey ninja outfit.  
  
" And your right Kabato" said a mysterious sly snake-like voice  
  
The man named Kabato turn around to see who was behind him, his eyes, he saw a human-like snake with pure white skin (with no scales) wearing a black cloak, he smiled "Orochimaru-sama"  
  
"The fox demon thinks am gone...Well he's dead wrong" said Orochimaru "Now that am back I shall form once again my alliance and take over the Hidden Leaf Village" he chuckled evilly "And this time no foul-ups."  
  
____________________________________  
  
Naruto woke up the next morning he bathed and made himself breakfast, 'Today is the day.' He thought and finished breakfast. After breakfast he walked into his room and took out a bag from his closet, and he began to pack what he needed, clothes, his head protector, his weapons (Kunais, and Ninja stars), and his ninja scrolls. "Well looks like everything is packed" he doubled checked to be sure he had everything "Oh crap" he ran back into the kitchen and opened a cabinet full of ramen and grabbed all the ramen "I can't leave without these babies" he dumped them in his bag but it couldn't fit "Shit" he walked into the closet and found another bag and dumped his ramen in that bag. "Alright then, am off... to boldly go where no ninja has gone before" he turned off the lights, and opened the front door and walked out the door, he closed, locked the door, and post up message on his front door he smiled, and began to take off, and walked out the entrance gate. 'Am free'! He thought.  
  
A navy-blued hair with pale eyes wearing a jacket and khaki pants was walking down her path on her way home until she stopped at Naruto house, and decided to tell him something very important, she walked up to his door and saw a message on his door. She read the note.  
  
"Oh no" she said in fear "Naruto-kun..."  
  
Well that's all for now the next chapter will be up as soon as possible... am beggin' R+R plz. Oh if you see any mistakes such as grammatical errors, missing words,etc am sooooooo sorrrrrrrrrry I was tooooooooo lazy to double checked *sweat drops*  
  
____________________________________  
  
Next Chapter  
  
Sasuke: That Idiot  
  
Hinata: What are we going to do Sasuke  
  
Sasuke: We're gonna look for him whether he wants us to or not.... What the...?  
  
5th Hokage: Orochimaru!  
  
Orochimaru: Hello there old friend  
  
Orochimaru: Now am the Hokage and I rule this village now! *laughs evily*  
  
Next Chapter: The Invasion 


	2. The Invasion

Alright first things: first I don't own Naruto the anime/manga  
  
Ok enough with that and on with the fic.  
  
Chapter Two: The Invasion  
  
What you mean he's gone?" asked a boy around Naruto's age with blue hair  
  
"Read this Sasuke-kun" said Hinata handing Sasuke the message that was posted  
  
on Naruto's door  
  
"That idiot" said Sasuke angrily and crumbled the paper  
  
"Naruto-kun...."  
  
What should we do Sasuke-kun" asked Hinata  
  
"We're going to find whether he wants us too or not" said Sasuke  
  
"But Sasuke-kun he could be anywhere" said a girl with pink hair also around Naruto's, Sasuke's, and Hinata's age.  
  
"Well..." Sasuke sensed something and looked around.  
  
"What's wrong Sasuke-kun" asked Sakura.  
  
"Get down!" Sasuke wraps both of his arms around the two girl's waist and pulled  
  
them down. Sasuke looked behind him and saw ninjas stars on the wall.  
  
"Enemies" he thought and then he felt that more stars were being thrown at them  
  
he grabbed the two girls and jumped out of the way. Sasuke looked up at the rooftops and saw ninjas with the head protector of the village of Sand and the village of Sound.  
  
"Damn it" and then he caught a glimpse of a human-like snake, the human- like snake looked down at them and smiled evilly.  
  
"Sasuke-kun long times no see" he said slyly  
  
"My God" Said Sasuke and Sakura  
  
"But I thought Naruto-kun defeated you" said Hinata  
  
"Heh" he smirked "I must be off I have an important date" he took off.  
  
Sasuke was about to go after him but something invisible slashed his right  
  
shoulder. "ARGH!"  
  
"Hello Sasuke-kun" said a mysterious voice.  
  
He looked at the person and was shocked "Kabuto....."  
  
______________________________________  
  
In the palace of the Hokage, the Hokage looked out from the window that has a clear view of the village and watch the village being under attack, she closed her eyes and then she heard someone landed on top of the roof.  
  
BOOM there was a hole in the roof and Orochimaru jumped in.  
  
"Orochimaru!"  
  
"Hello old friend" he smirked "give me a hug". She did three hand seals and blew fire at Orochimaru. He jumped back and he charged forward and punched her to the wall.  
  
"Come on Tsunade and get me" she got up and picked up a sword that was hanging on the wall.  
  
"Child's play" he said and she charged toward him. She charged toward him.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Sasuke jumped back from another swing of Kabuto's sword and threw ninja stars at him, Kabuto evade them and disappeared and reappear behind Sasuke and kicked him to the ground. Sasuke got up and did hand seals and threw ninja stars at Kabuto. Kabuto jumped up in the air raised his sword and charged down at Sasuke. He got Sasuke on the shoulder blood spilled from Sasuke's shoulder, he sliced Sasuke into pieces. The only thing on the ground was Sasuke's remains.  
  
"SASUKE-KUN" Cried Sakura  
  
"No..." said Hinata in a weak voice almost in tears.  
  
"Fool, he didn't do anything to save himself" said Kabuto evilly and turned around to the two girls "and now to finish off you two."  
  
"No you don't" said a familiar voice. Kabuto looked behind Sasuke's remains and Sasuke popped out of the blue and kicked Kabuto's chin, which caused him to fly. Sasuke flew up behind him and performed the Lion Combo.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Tsunade got up from the floor breathing hard holding the sword in one hand looking at Orochimaru.  
  
"Tsunade you're weak as usual, I have to admit that the pervert Jiriya is better than you"  
  
Tsunade dropped the sword and did hands seals. Orochimaru did the same.  
  
"Grand Fireball no jutsu" she threw a lot of ninja stars at Orochimaru and spit fire at the stars and Orochimaru.  
  
"What the..." Orochimaru was hit and also burned like a thanksgiving Turkey.  
  
"ARGH!!!!!!"  
  
Tsuande breathed hard and straighten herself up. "Hmm..."  
  
"Don't think am beaten just yet" said a familiar voice around the room, she was shocked when she heard these words and looked around and in front of her and saw Orochimaru popped out of the ground and at a fast speed did hand seals. "LIGHTNING EDGE" he shot the attack at her, she was too weak to evade the incoming attack and took damage. He walked up to her and picked her up by her hair. "Tsunade so beautiful, I have to admit that you almost had me there." she give him a dirty look. He smirked and threw her, his foot soldiers came in.  
  
"Take her away" he ordered  
  
"Yes sir Orochimaru-sama" said one of them and they started to take her out of the room.  
  
Orochimaru looked out the window and gazed at the burned city. "And now I rule this village" he chuckled "I RULE ALL HAHAHAHA"  
  
______________________________________  
  
Kabuto got himself up and foot soliders came to his aid. "Get them" he ordered them and the 2 footsoilders seized the two girls, Sasuke ran up to the solders to beat them down but more foot soldiers blocked his path and jumped Sasuke.  
  
"Naruto...." he said weakly and passed out.  
  
"Take them to Orochimaru-sama at once" Kabuto said to them  
  
"Yes sir" said one of them and took Sasuke and the two girls up to the palace Kabuto looked around a disappeared.  
  
Well this is the second the chapter, the fighting scenes to me sucked because am not that good at making fighting scenes. And also if you see any mistakes am soo sry its just am too lazy to double check. And I have to thank all for those who reviewed which are:  
  
Link The Dragon Master - waz up my brother?  
  
SilverKnight7 - Thank u for liking my story  
  
Frank Cadena - I don't care if he lay off the pranks, my fic I do what I want (lol)^^  
  
drace-hunter - sry about the first ch. being short  
  
Wormkaizer - sry for spelling Kabuto's name wrong  
  
Pyr00tje - Thank you for reviewing  
  
Gopu - Don't worry there's more to come  
  
Raikage Yondamie - Don't worry I'll write more  
  
______________________________________  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Naurto: Wow! What is this place?  
  
A person: Well my home and yours  
  
A girl: And Paradise  
  
Naruto: Alright! I can't believe it! Springs, exotic fruits, waterfalls, great fishing places, its a great place for me! It's Paradise!  
  
Next Chapter: Paradise 


	3. Paradise

Chapter 3 – Paradise

OK. I didn't update my fic in a while because I need to practice my writing, and due to discouragement, so I decided to read on and on until I think I'm ready to start writing again. I promise to make the chapters a little longer and more understandable. Thank you to all those who love and want me to continue with this story, and to those who reviewd.

Naruto wasn't sure how long he have been traveling, but seemed like hours since he packed his bags and left the hidden leaf village or Konoha for short. He decided to stop for a while, so he settled his things on the ground, and layback on the meadow, with his hands behind his head, and watched the sky as the clouds drifting by slowly. He closed his eyes half way and began to start thinking about something.

"I wonder if they notice if I'm gone?" He signed, "I bet. They're thrilled..." Sakura then came to his mind. "Sakura-Chan won't miss me, but I'll miss her... So beautiful... Sakura-Chan." Sasuke popped into his mind. He got up and shake his head furiously. "ONE THING IS CERTAIN I WON'T MISS THAT DAMN SASUKE!" He plopped back on the ground. "But I'm sure going to miss competing with him. Uchiha Sasuke, the number rookie in the village..." Hinata came up on his mind. "Hinata..." all of a sudden memories of Hinata and him began to circulate his mind. Memories like the time he first met her when they were kids, they were just playing in the playground. Naruto came to her because she wanted someone to play with her on the sea saw, no one but Naruto came to her and played with her, they were giggling away. Another memory like the time when they were taking the writing session of the exam Chunin exam and Hinata allowed him copy her test so he can pass along with her. Another one, like the promise he made to Hinata when she lost to Neji during the fight of the fighting session of the Chunin exam. Another, like the time they talked at the place where Naruto first became a Genin (Where Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura first trained with Kakashi) and other good memories... _Knowing her, she will be the only one that'll miss me_. He thought. "I wish I could stay for her, but not when the villagers hate and fear me. It's best that I leave and never look back. I'm sick of it." He rested for another 5-10 minutes and decided to get up and picked up his bags, slumped them over his shoulders and continued journey to some place where he belong and where he can be free. He walked through the meadows, through a small forest, and then he ended up in the dry rocked desert. The sun was beating its rays on Naruto; he was sweating like a bullet. He reached for his pocket and withdrew a water bottle, but he found it was empty. Naruto dropped to his knees. "Too dizzy... damn heat..." he tried to get up but he couldn't, "Shit..." he gasped for air. He collapsed on the ground. He was breathing heavily. The world turned black.

"Big brother look, look," said a little brown haired girl pointing at Naruto.

A boy with long black loose hair and silver eyes approached Naruto and turned him over to exam him. He placed two fingers on Naruto's wrist. A pulse. His eyes fell upon the symbol on his head protector. "He's from Konoha." He placed his ear on the left side of his chest to check for a heartbeat; he looked at Naruto top to bottom. "No abrasions, bruises, and or anything but heavy sweat. The sun must have hit him hard." he said.

"What now Roy?" asked the little girl.

"Well, we better take him back to the tree house, and take care of him. We can't leave him here." He wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist, put Naruto's arm over his neck, and lift Naruto up. "Let's go Izumi" They both disappeared out of sight.

Naruto came back to earth and begin to open his eyes slowly, his eyes laid upon someone but he couldn't make out who was it, for his vision was blurry. He groaned and rubs his eyes. His vision became clear, there was a little girl wearing a summer dress, looking down at him contently. "Hello there," said the little girl. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Naruto replied. He sat up on the bed and stretched, he looked back at the little girl who was still smiling with happiness at him. "Who are you and where am I?"

"My name is Izumi and you're in a tree house in a big tropical forest. You've been out for three days." She replied.

"Three days?"

"That's right. Me and my big brother took you in and care for you, mostly I did all caring."

"Thank you." He looked around the place. Looks like a comfy little home. The whole tree house was made of wood; there was a bookshelf full of books in a corner, a wooden table with two chairs in the middle of the room, windows along with blinds made of straw, and cabinets are on the walls (_Full of plates, cups, pans maybe _he thought.). Not a bad little home for two people. It may be small but, hey, at least they have shelter. Before he could say another word the door opened and a boy around Naruto's age with black loose hair with silver eyes, wearing a blue shirt and baggy shorts stepped in and smiled. "Your awake. Good."

Naruto looked with curiosity. "Hmm? Who are you?"

"The name's Roy," he said. "I see that you've meet my little sister Izumi." He approached Naruto's bedside and gave him a basket full of fruits. "Eat up." A smiled spread across Naruto's face. He chuckled and began to eat the fruits in the basket. After they ate Naruto decide that he should explore the forest for a while. Roy and his little sister Izumi asked Naruto if they want to go with him, Naruto thought it would be O.K. for them to tag along.

"So your from Konoha huh?" asked Roy.

"Yup" replied Naruto.

"Don't mind me asking this, but, why did you leave the village?"

Naruto looked down at the ground. Do they really want to know? The little girl looked into the eyes of Naruto and saw the sadness in them. "I left because of what I'm... A demon..."

"A demon?" repeated Roy.

"That's right..."

"But, did you control the demon inside of you, right?" asked Roy.

"Yeah..."

"Well guess what? As long you control the demon it's all right."

"I know. I thought I was finally getting the attention I wanted from the villagers when I passed all the sessions of the Chunnin exam, became a Jonin, kick ass when terrorist attacked the village, and beat the snake sage, but I was wrong. Only a minority of the village gave me the attention and respect I died for, but the majority of the village didn't give it to me at all. So I return to my old habits, pulling pranks, cause trouble and give hell to the village and it's villagers."

Roy thought for a moment. "Naruto follow me." Roy took off into a run; his sister followed him from behind. Naruto followed them. Where are they going in quite a hurry? They stopped in front of two big leaves. Naruto looked at them with confusion.

Roy looked at him and smiled. "Do you want to go back to the hidden leaf village?" he asked Naruto.

"HELL NO!" bellowed Naruto. Roy smiled and his sister giggled.

"O.K. Do you want to stay here?"

"I guess it won't hurt... Do you mind if I stay here for now on? I won't give you and your little sister hell of course."

Izumi giggled and looked at her big brother who nodded to Naruto. "Well, then, welcome to your new home." Roy then moved the two leaves aside and revealed that they were standing on a ledge of a high cliff and below the cliff revealed an enchanting place. This so-called enchanting place has a swimming hole with a waterfall, trees full of exotic fruits, exotic birds with a colorful body and tail feathers flying toward the sky, hot springs, and much more. It was paradise. "What is this place?"

"Paradise, my home and yours."

Naruto was amazed; he never knew that you could find a place like this in the middle of a big tropical forest. His eyes were twinkling like stars. "This... is... SO COOL!" Naruto leaped high from the ledge and dived into the swimming hole. Roy chuckled and thought of Naruto as a silly and entertaining person. So he jumped in with Naruto and splashed him with water. His sister jumped from tree to tree and landed next to the waterhole. She giggled and watched the two boys play around in the water. They we're sure having a great time. _I'm never going back to Konoha._

Well this is the 3rd chapter. I'm posting up the next chapter soon. It's already typed out.

Remember to RR in order for me to post it. And I'm not going to put no chapter previews because I feel like it's a waste. Well that's all for now RR. Ja na. Til then.


End file.
